Dance With Me
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: So this is a snippet from Battle City finals that no one knew about. Marik was being an a-hole and frightened Tea to pieces. She couldn't sleep because of it. What will Yami do to chase her fears away? Ahh this is so cute, you should read it. YamixTea.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, blahblahblah...**

**This is a should-read:**

**So this is an actual new story this time... I recently reposted "Betrayal" because it literally got two reviews... I mean come on...**

**Don't get me wrong: if you don't like character death, by all means, avoid it.**

**Anyway, this is quite the opposite of "Betrayal"; just a sweet little fluffy thing, my first sort-of songfic-not-really. As for the song choice: Chris Brown is an asshole, I know. But I like this song, and I thought it was absolutely appropriate. If you don't like it, substitute your own song, mkay?**

* * *

Lights off. Under the covers. Door shut tight. Tea still didn't feel safe. How can anyone sleep knowing that there are at least two villains running amok on the Battle City blimp?

Mai's scream was stuck in her head, as if it were a catchy song on the radio. The vision of her terrified face as her soul was ripped from her body and banished to the Shadow Realm never left her mind. She was never particularly close to Mai, especially after she made Tea quite uncomfortable by teasing her about her and Yami's "date". In front of him. God, that was awkward.

But it didn't matter now. The boisterous blonde woman was lying in a comatose state in her bedroom after a brutal duel, followed by a just-as-bad-as-death sentence. If her heart didn't leap to her throat when Yami bravely intercepted the full force of the Winged Dragon of Ra with his body and nearly killed himself, and if it wasn't Mai's empty shell of a body lying on the cold floor of the blimp roof - it was what Marik said to her afterwards, as they were all returning inside the blimp into their respective quarters.

* * *

_He pulled her aside. "We'll see how brave the pharaoh is when your life is on the line," he whispered into her ear, maintaining a vice grip on her shoulder. He chuckled as her whole body tensed._

"_If the pharaoh loses our duel, I will see to it that he witnesses your weak soul shredded and dispersed in the Shadow Realm for eternity. And believe me; the sight is not for the faint of heart…"_

_With that, he let go of her shoulder and carried on to his room without another word._

_Tea remained frozen on the spot, terrified. So much, in fact, that even a gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump and squeak in surprise._

"_Tea, are you alright?" She couldn't mistake that voice. She spun around, and found herself staring right into Yami Yugi's gorgeous violet eyes. He furrowed his brow in concern._

"_Y-yes," she answered hesitantly. "I'm fine; I need to go to bed." And she sped to her room without looking back, leaving a startled Yami behind._

* * *

God, she was so rude to Yami. She hated herself for acting that way towards him… when secretly she had spent countless hours contemplating on how to reveal her true feelings for him to his face. Though that definitely wasn't the appropriate time to be bringing about such convoluted matters, she still could have at least acted nicer to him. After all, he was worried about her. He probably hated her now.

Three knocks on the door snapped her out of her reverie. Shit… was it Marik, waiting to capture her and hold her hostage for tomorrow's duel? Her heart lurched at the frightening thought, until a familiar voice resounded from the other side of the door. "Tea?"

She leapt out of her bed, turned on a light or two, and answered the door, not caring that she was in her pajamas. It was Yami, much to her relief, and somewhat to her dismay. He was in his casual blue pants and black tank top. Did he come by to tell her off?

"May I come in?"

"Uhh… sure!" she answered, a bit thrown off at his presence in her room at… what time was it? She glanced at the clock: 1:24am.

He calmly stepped inside, not bothering to sit on the couch, just stood there. He didn't even bother waiting for her to inquire his reason for coming here.

"I apologize for my intrusion; it was quite rude of me…"

Him? Rude? After what she did to him earlier? No way. "No, not at all! I was already awake, anyway."

He smiled. "I know you were. I can sense a friend when she is distressed or troubled. The reason I came here is to inquire as to why-"

"Listen I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I was so rude…" she interrupted. "I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Marik said something to you, didn't he." His eyes were firm, as if he were warning her to answer him truthfully. "I saw him."

Tea hung her head. "Yeah, but it was no big deal. You shouldn't worry about it, especially with your big duel tomorrow." Now that she thought about it, why was he in her room at 1:30am when he had to rest for his duel with Marik, especially after receiving a huge physical blow from the Egyptian God? Duelists normally had to report to the dueling arena at 7am.

"Tea," he grasped her shoulders firmly with his two hands, "you need to tell me what happened. Especially because you're losing sleep over it." His eyes softened. "I'm really worried about you."

Tea's stomach flipped at his last statement. At this point, she didn't know what else to do. She motioned to the couch. "Have a seat."

Throughout the course of the night, she relayed to him her thoughts of the previous terrifying events that had occurred on the dueling arena, and lastly, her little encounter with Marik after everyone else had dispersed. By the time she had finished, she found her own face drowning in frightened tears. She also noticed Yami's hands holding hers in a… comforting way. She had no idea when that happened.

"…and I'm just so scared… I can't sleep because I'm afraid that creep Marik will try to pull something on me while I'm asleep and…" Her words turned into incoherent mumbling as Yami pulled her in for a warm embrace, calmly rubbing small circles on her back.

"Shh… it's okay Tea, it's going to be alright…" he soothed her with his deep voice as she sobbed into his shoulder. He continued to gently shush her and carried on with pointless babble until she had calmed down.

It wasn't just the fact that she thought he was handsome, mature, bold, and brave. It wasn't just because he was an excellent duelist and strategist – perhaps the best in the world. But it was the safe, secure feeling she had at that moment as he comforted her, chasing her fears away that assured her in her own mind that she was, in fact, in love with him. She felt so warm in his arms…

"Why don't you put on some soft music?"

She dragged her head from atop his shoulder to look at him questioningly. She blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Play a nice, slow song."

She reluctantly stood and headed towards the stereo system near her TV, plugged in her mp3, and hit Shuffle. Of all the songs that she had, why did it have to be this one…

_I need you Boo,_

_I gotta see you Boo,_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight,_

_I said there's hearts all over the world tonight…_

"Is this okay?" His expression remained calm and relaxed as he beckoned her towards him.

"Yes, come over here."

She obeyed, only to have her left hand taken by his right, and his left hand found its way to her back as he pulled her body flush against his. Tea's right hand instinctually guided itself to his left shoulder, and their feet began to step in tandem, rhythmic with the music.

_Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner,_

_Hot little figure, yes you're a winner, and_

_I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own, and…_

Tea felt the heat rise in her face and her stomach doing flips and all sorts of funny things. She felt so safe, so warm, like she could melt in his arms…

But for now, she slow danced with him, in her dimly-lit room, in the early morning of the Battle City finals. Her pain and her worries melted away with each step…

It was funny, really. As a dancer, she enjoyed pop dancing, ballet, and sometimes even ballroom; she was never particularly interested in slow dancing, until now. Not when it was the only thing keeping her from going insane, and when it was with someone that she was coincidentally falling head over heels for.

"Are you okay now?"

She let out a small sigh. "Mhm." She didn't want to say anything else. She just wanted to keep dancing with him.

_Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me,_

_I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart, and_

_I'm so glad that you're mine,_

_You are one of a kind and…_

"I want you to clear your head. Forget about everything that troubles you…"

As she did was she was told, a wave of fatigue suddenly washed over her. The world seemed to spin, her knees wobbled, her eyelids began to droop, heavier and heavier until…

_*chorus*_

_Oh_

_I'm into you, and girl_

_No one else but you,_

_With every kiss, and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love…_

By the time the song hit the chorus, she was out like a light, completely limp in his arms.

"Sleeping spell… works every time."

A smirk spread across the pharaoh's face as he scooped her up, gently and effortlessly carried her bridal-style to her bed, and pulled up her covers.

_And now I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What feel when I'm_

Her face was peaceful, as her mind danced in pleasant dreams. In conducting the charm, he made sure that she would have them.

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you… girl…_

He strode across the room to the mp3 player and shut it off, but before he did, he surveyed the song details: "With You" by Chris Brown. He'd have to remember that.

It was probably well past 2am by then, and Yami figured it was time to take his leave. Plus, the sleeping spell must have worn off on him too, as he also began to feel a bit drowsy. He visited her bedside a final time, brushing her soft brown hair from her face and kissing her forehead ever so delicately, as if it were about to break.

"I'd fight to the death for you," Yami whispered to the sleeping brunette. "Always."

He briefly took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, before he finally stood and headed out the door, shutting it gently behind him. Before he turned to leave, however, he had to perform one last spell. His sharp eyes traced the contours of her door. A quick flash of light racing around the door frame confirmed to him that it worked.

She was absolutely safe for the rest of the night. No one was able to enter that room now. Except him, of course. He smirked.

With that, Yami placed his hands in his pockets and disappeared into the hallway, humming the tune to himself along the way.

THE END

* * *

Cheesy beyond cheddar cheese.

But hey, Yami can be a sweetie, and should be portrayed as such. Ahh, his sensitive side warms the cackles of my heart. :)

Reviewww. And read Betrayal, please. At least critique it and tell me why it has been getting nearly no reviews.

But read and review this one first.


End file.
